The instant invention relates to a machine that automatically strips meat from bones of fowl, such as thigh bones, the bones being particularly characterized as having a singular section with a nub at either end thereof. It has been conventional to strip meat from bone structures of fowl by hand. There have been developed some mechanical means for removing meat such as disclosed in the Segur patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,282, which discloses jaws for removing meat from poultry wings, but this is a fixed structure that requires manual removal of the meat. Similarly in the Segur patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,908 there is shown another static fixture which is employed to remove meat from components such as leg bones and leg tendons. The instant invention provides an automatic deboning apparatus which avoids the utilization of manual stripping of the meat from the apparatus. After having once placed the meat and bone in the apparatus the remaining operations are completely automated.